


Welcome Home

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Guns N' Roses, Nirvana
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl comes home from tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Axl Rose had never been a silent person. He stomped around the place instead of walking. He screamed a lot just like when he was singing and so on. But as he silently entered his house, carefully shut the door, placed his bag on the kitchen floor and crept up the stairs, he felt like a stealth ninja. He had been on a long and energetic tour and he was finally home. He went into his daughter's room. He had felt really guilty leaving Willow considering how young she was. He leant over her cot and kissed her forehead before tucking her in, and quietly leaving her room. He then went down to the bedroom which he and his boyfriend shared. He stood in the doorway for a moment and looked at the sleeping young man bathed in moonlight. Admiring the man he had been longing for ever since he started his tour. He finally entered the room, stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed. He reached out to touch his lover's arm. Kurt tensed as soon as they touched, but he soon relaxed as Axl's fingers ran gently over his skin. The younger man smiled and rolled onto his back to look up at his boyfriend.  
"Hi." He whispered.  
"Hey."  
"You're home."  
Kurt turned completely on his side, so the two men were facing each other and interlocked their fingers.  
"You sound surprised." Axl said. His voice was soft, something he saved especially for Kurt. "Did you not expect me to come home?"  
Kurt cast his gaze downward, almost as if he was ashamed.  
"I had a dream." He said.  
"What kind of dream?"  
"That you weren't coming back to me. That'd you'd found someone else. That you didn't want me anymore and that you never even wanted me at all."  
"Kurt..." Axl began. He was amazed that after everything they had overcome as a couple, Kurt still thought that one day, Axl would just walk out on him.  
"You know that would never happen. You're all I ever want."  
He brought Kurt's hand to his lips.  
"I know." Kurt responded. "But sometimes I cant help but wonder."  
They sat in silence for a moment. Until they heard Willow crying.  
"I'll get her."  
Axl jumped at the chance to properly see his daughter and hurried to her room.  
"Hey baby girl." He said, picking her up. "What's all that crying for eh?"  
Willow immediately quieted down after seeing her father and smiled brightly, pulling on Axl's long hair.  
"Yeah, I know. I've missed you two."  
He gently rocked her and cooed to her until she fell back to sleep. He then laid her down again.  
"She hasn't been the same without you here."  
Kurt stood leaning against the doorway and Axl couldn't help running his eyes over the body he hadn't touched for, what felt like, a lifetime.  
"I think she got very worried." Kurt continued. "I think she was worried that I'd disappear as well."  
"I'm sorry for leaving." Said Axl, walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends thin waist.  
Kurt laughed and slinked his own arms up around Axl's neck.  
"It's not your fault." He whispered. "The only thing that matters is that you're home."  
That's when they finally kissed. Love and lust mixed together in one spectacular explosion. The two men were so absorbed in one another that nothing could have separated them in that moment. When they fell down on the bed together, there was no hurry. It was just them. They had the whole night to reacquaint themselves with the other's body. That night consisted of rough kisses and gentle caresses, sharp thrusts and soothing murmurs. And when Kurt gasped out, "God I missed you", Axl leant down, gave his boyfriend the gentlest kiss and whispered in his ear "I missed you too".  
When exhaustion had finally taken its toll and the couple were drifting off to sleep, it was the early hours of the morning and small beams of light streamed in through the window. Kurt had his head resting on his boyfriends chest while Axl gently combed his fingers through the younger man's hair. Both were breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Then when Kurt looked up at Axl with greasy hair, bright, blue eyes and a sleepy grin while saying "Welcome home", Axl kissed him soundly and fell in love with him all over again.


End file.
